Singularity
The Signularity was created 930 years ago; most of the current Arideen tech is based around the Singularity. The Signularity are Arideen that have been transformed into digital entities. After being digitised, a consciousness is then uploaded to an android; these androids look the same as any Arideen. Once a Arideen has been uploaded to an androidit cannot change to anyother modle of android. The existence of the Singularity is a secret from any other race. For it would be best not to let the enemy know about your most powerful weapon. The punishment for telling someone about their existence is banishment. Arideens that have been through singularity are given the name ‘Singularity’, but are still considered to be of the same race. Most Arideen consider the Singularity to be of a higher status then normal Arideens, as they have given up their lifes for the sake of others. Selection You have to be considered worthy, and go through a long training process to be chosen as a singularity. Although every Arideen could become a Singularity only 1% of the Arideen population are permited to become Singularity at any one time. Population/society Of the aprozimately 1.5 billion Arideen, 1.5 million are Singularity. This gives them a very large millitary for the size of the space that they occupy and the amount of people to be protected. Warfare The Singularity have only one purpose, to protect the Arideen people and they will do so by any means necessary; they have only contempt for those who would harm any Arideen. The Singularity battle in small, elite teams of 4-6, although in extreme situations they may use an all-out offensive or defensive, using an entire squadron (40 units). When protecting even one arideen, a squadron will be relentless in battle, they usually have a 'no survivors' order. Because the Singularity are androids they use a system that keeps there minds 'connected' (they can talk together without words). This means that in seconds they can create plans and exicuted them without further communication needs. Android Types There are many types of androids, that specialise in different areas to make a unstoppable team. As the Singularity are the only fighting force of the Arideen, it was thought best to limit their abilities, thus they would not revolt againsed the Arideen. This is why they are skilled in some areas but lacking greatly in others. Also YOU ARE AN ANDROID this means you are limmited to the abilities of an android eg. you cannot gain any psionic abilities. But things like bleeding, poison, gas etc. don't effect you. Close-Quarters Fighter As the name suggests these types specialise in close quaters fights. The only limiter to this android is that it cannot fire at a target more than 35m away with hand held weapons, giving it the name close quarters (so there basically useless in a long distance fight). They start off with the augments/ equipment: *Movement detectors *Nightvision *Radio *Translator *Matter Shifter (Inbuilt, cannot be seen/ will break if removed) *Shield |SHP:15| (Can Be upgraded) *Electrified Hands - 2x melee 5+2D4 <2 turns recharge time> STR 11 END 10 DEX 12 SPD 10 AGL 12INT 10 WIL 9 CHR 8 CON 10 PER 8 AR:8 Assault This type focuses on quick damage within a medium range. The limiter with this android is that it cannot use any large scale weapons e.g. rocket launcher, cannons. They start off with the augments/ equipment: *Nightvision *Radio *Translator *Aim assistance *Thermal sensors *Enhanced retinas *Teleporter *Shield |SHP:20| (Can Be upgraded) STR 10 END 10 DEX 12 SPD 10 AGL 11 INT 10 WIL 10 CHR 9 CON 10 PER 8 AR:10